<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生长痛 by teacrane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251141">生长痛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane'>teacrane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Conversations, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>成年后的小光与竹兰进行了一次对话，她坦白了很多。并且，还有一件很重要的事在等着她。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pearlshipping, SatoHika, 智光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生长痛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是成年后的智光二人，是已经发生了很多事情后。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>《生长痛》</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她不否认爱意。</p><p> </p><p>包括从很早的少年时开始的。</p><p> </p><p>女孩儿意外的坦率，希罗娜看着她蓝色的眼睛里流淌出的坚定与平静，如通透的宝石，像机翼此时掠过的海，波光粼粼透着光点，以及那里面倒映着的自己。</p><p> </p><p>遮光板挡住了外界的一切，机舱里只有橘色且昏沉的光束与飞机的嗡鸣。他们就像漂流在宇宙中的一个封闭的破旧盒子，什么都看不到，也什么都没有。而机内有尘埃撒在昏沉的橘黄色光带里，就像冬日里的细雪与那些春暖花开的日子里纷纷扬扬落下的花。</p><p> </p><p>小光同她谈起那个男孩子时的声音是软软的又轻轻的，和她往日里在大家面前的明亮爽朗截然不同。</p><p> </p><p>她会讲起他们曾经的旅行与不知多少次短暂陪伴后的分别。他们一起经历过日夜交替转化的天空，也见过四季更迭中的大地。</p><p> </p><p>他们聆听过森林夜晚里虫系宝可梦们悦耳的音乐会，也在夜幕之下欣赏过无波的湖泊。有破晓时分姆克鹰的鸣叫，也有黄昏里露营帐篷的倒影。</p><p> </p><p>他们会分别，然后相遇，再分别。像是彼此缠绕的波浪线，有交点，有重叠，但更多的总是那些独自一人走过的日子。</p><p> </p><p>希罗娜毫不意外地接受着女孩子那些如同玻璃罐中的果酱般满溢出来的爱意，那太正常不过也自然而然了。只有在最单纯的年纪，才最有可能那样单纯地喜欢上一个人。她喜欢年轻人简单又直白的情谊，那是纯粹的，厚重的，会一笔带过的，又最刻骨铭心的。</p><p> </p><p>小光安静地同她讲白杨镇高耸入云的时空之塔与奥拉席翁悠扬沉静的旋律，宝可梦的庭院里面有繁盛的花有浓密的枝叶有连通的水池，也有隐匿的达克莱伊。也讲葛拉西蒂亚的花田和包围着它的深邃湖泊与广袤冰川，反转世界中幽深的色彩与骑拉帝纳庞大的身躯，还有谢米绽放的名为感谢的花。自然也会同她说他们曾穿越过时空在古代去挽救阿尔宙斯的情景，有致命的水银也会有生命之玉，有谎言与欺骗也就会有最赤诚的心——他们就是那样，经历了许多大多数人可能一生都未曾目睹的事。却也并不能被定义为传奇，因为除此以外他们又是平凡的。可平凡才是最好的不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>我没有一天不想他们，想念那段和他们一起的旅行。</p><p> </p><p>二十五岁，那是早已不能被称之为孩子的年纪了。但她是看着面前的这个小姑娘慢慢长大的，于是女孩儿在她眼里就总会带着几分少年人的单薄与稚嫩。她看着小光拿出背包里的记事薄笑着指给她看，扉页处夹着的是她和曾经两个挚友在多年后的合照。像是在说，我们从未分开。</p><p> </p><p>谈到同伴，小光缓慢地拉长了语调，讲道一个人的旅行虽然很寂寞，但也正是因为独自一人才会有足够的空间与时间去安静地好好思考很多事情。</p><p> </p><p>她说得极慢，带有几分很难窥见的羞赧。毕竟是当着这样一位优秀且完美的前辈去评价、去讲述自己曾经孩童时的心境，任谁都会有几分难为情的。小光眨眨眼，低头看向了记事薄上三人的合影。</p><p> </p><p>会思考什么呢？要思考的事情有很多。自己的事，朋友们的事。就比如未来，还有那些数不清的判断和选择。</p><p> </p><p>不懂的事情数不胜数，所以就需要慢慢去学，慢慢去了解。然后呢？然后才能尽自己最大的努力去做那些自己不会后悔的决定。</p><p> </p><p>但当希罗娜问起她是否曾后悔。小光抬起了头，蓝色的眼睛在昏沉的空间里显得异常明亮，像帕奇利兹两颊时而会散发出的蓝色火花，像猛犸造出来的晶莹剔透的冰晶。</p><p> </p><p>后悔？不，至少现在。我不为我做过的决定而后悔。</p><p> </p><p>小光说得斩钉截铁，将每个字都讲得铿锵有力。</p><p> </p><p>那些都是财富。像是意识到自己的声音有些过大，她迅速地压低了音量。女孩儿蓝色的发丝映着不深不浅的光泽，她比划着讲，就像是，如果没有那些过往就也不会有今天的我啊。</p><p> </p><p>人生里总有各种各样的选项，如果当年没有选择去帮那只皮卡丘寻找它的训练师，她就无法遇到小智。他们便不会有机会一起结伴旅行，她也不会在与他们的旅行中获得那些无数的财富。</p><p> </p><p>她无法去证明如果他们未曾相遇，她就不会在之后收获同样优秀的同伴。</p><p> </p><p>如果不是小智，她也会认识结交其他朋友。</p><p> </p><p>但他们是最好的。</p><p> </p><p>女孩儿轻轻地说，带着几分少年人的执拗与坚持。这很可爱，希罗娜坦言。</p><p> </p><p>有人不信命，但有时却又悄悄地像那或许是命运的指引。她感谢能与他相遇，但当她无意向少年提起，小智在安静地听完后却反问道那难道不也正是因为是你吗？</p><p> </p><p>小光哑然。</p><p> </p><p>如果并非正直、善良、勇敢，如果不是一个会将宝可梦视作首位的训练师，那么——</p><p> </p><p>“那个人也会带着皮卡丘来与我相见吗？”</p><p>“不是命运啦，就是单纯因为是我们而已。”</p><p> </p><p>她无法反驳对方的话，想想看确实是有对方所说的道理在。不愿面上承认，只因是又一次的面红耳赤。那个人总是会在无意间把话说的漂亮又好听，本人却毫无自觉。</p><p> </p><p>小光指出这点，然后沉默了一会儿哀叹了口气。但也正是因为他这点我们才能顺利在一起吧？连女孩子自己都不由自主地带出了疑问的口吻。</p><p> </p><p>长大通常不是平安又顺利的，像是荷尔蒙和发育时分泌出的激素驱使的那样，每个人都会有一段不安定、东想西想瞎思考又极端迷茫的时期。但所幸我们有彼此——小光再次羞赧地低头，但这次要比之前好辨认多了。</p><p> </p><p>他从不畏惧把任何缺点暴露在我面前，小光讲，他信任我。当然，我也信任他。</p><p> </p><p>信任两字说出来轻飘飘，但却有千斤重。小姑娘毫不羞涩地坦诚提起了他们间感情的简单与真挚。</p><p> </p><p>就像转过头，或回过身。我永远会知道有那样一个人在身边——</p><p> </p><p>她沉默。然后再开口，小光犹豫地表示我不知道是否可以将这种感觉定义为指引，但事实上他在那里就足以让我坚信我并没有迷失在我的道路上了。</p><p> </p><p>我真的爱他。</p><p> </p><p>希罗娜落下了笔，侧目看她。小光为自己自然流露出的话语小小的笑了一下，并不慌张也不羞涩。她对她那些平静流淌而出的感情从不加以阻止与掩饰，她就是那么心悦着那个少年。</p><p> </p><p>但这么写上去没问题吗？女孩儿笑完才凑过来皱着眉问道。她解释道倒不是因为羞耻，只是觉得好像出现在这里不太合适。</p><p> </p><p>记录者摇头否定了小光的话。这又有什么不好，情不自禁方是最为打动人的。</p><p> </p><p>还需要什么？</p><p>我想这就够了。</p><p> </p><p>希罗娜最终就这样停下了笔，把本子认真地收好。小光侧过身探头去看，掩盖不住的好奇心。</p><p> </p><p>真的，真的要登出去？女孩儿咋舌感叹了一声又小声地问道，希罗娜笑笑表示现在害羞了？</p><p> </p><p>小光迅速地摇摇头，讲只是有点不好意思罢了。</p><p> </p><p>联盟下达的优秀青年训练师采访这一期终于还是哐当一声落到了她头上。她本就无意推拒，又是她从小就相识且敬佩的的希罗娜小姐在负责，就更没理由不配合。</p><p> </p><p>她自认自己到目前为止的这短暂一生尽管不够惊艳世人，却也谈不上是平平无奇。她尝试过、努力过、坚持过，她活得足够洒脱也无畏，竭尽自己所能地去争取她的梦想。她走过尽可能多的土地，去看去听去了解更大更广阔的天地。她有志同道合的朋友，或者说她爱的人和她一起脚踏实地地步步走来。她是幸运的。她曾称之为命运，称之为冥冥之中。但她想那个人是对的，一切都只不过是因为是他们而已。</p><p> </p><p>就像她喜欢某个人，说破了天，也仅仅只不过是他是小智。</p><p> </p><p>但关于小光的采访几乎有一半都是关于小智的痕迹，是不是有点浓度超标了呢？希罗娜笑着和女孩儿谈论到这点。小光窘迫地呀了一声，又很快调整回来。</p><p> </p><p>不是我妄自菲薄啦，只是他的确影响也促使了现在的这个我站在这里。女孩儿尝试性地解释道，纤长的睫毛随着眼睛眨呀眨的，好像彩粉蝶扇动的蝶翼。</p><p> </p><p>他们一路下了飞机，夏日的小波镇总是天气极好。有雏菊蓝色的天，如棉花糖般绵软的白云，还有长势喜人的棕榈树。海浪拍打着沙滩，年轻人手里的波子汽水带着气泡的奔涌与玻璃弹珠的脆响，也有时会有潮声澎湃。</p><p> </p><p>而有人在看你。</p><p> </p><p>小光顺着希罗娜的目光看向远方，她的少年站在那里，向着她的方向挥手。</p><p> </p><p>是。</p><p> </p><p>有人等她，她早就有了那个会在未来里等她同行的人了。</p><p> </p><p>她站起身，踩在椅垫上，把身体从天窗探了出去。</p><p> </p><p>小波镇的空气里都沾着海风，有细碎的沙和海水的咸腥。长翅鸥盘旋在空中发出长鸣，路边有鲜花与露水，有料理花圃的罗丝雷朵在歌唱。</p><p> </p><p>小智。</p><p>小智！</p><p> </p><p>她大喊他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>希罗娜浅浅地笑，一边驾驶着车一边高声地问她你们真的不介意把这一切都写到采访里面吗。毕竟还没有多少知道他们在一起的事情，更别提知道他们已经在筹划去递婚姻届。</p><p> </p><p>介意？怎么会介意呢。</p><p> </p><p>他们的爱就是那样存在于那里，不会去遮挡，也更不会去掩盖。</p><p> </p><p>从喜欢上开始，或者更早开始，小光想，应该是早就在思考和你一起的未来。</p><p> </p><p>或许真的就像是交拢而生的树木一般，他们会在一起生长，共同汲取着养分，为彼此遮风挡雨，也为对方明确着向前的方向。</p><p> </p><p>就像很多人说的，年少时，总要遇到那样的一个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*智光百题第82题 【希罗娜的别墅，等待，远眺】</p><p>*本意是想写，换为小智等待的故事，但也并不是传统意义的等待就是了（笑</p><p>*很喜欢长大后的人以平静的心态看待过往。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>